Dippers Second Chance
by Tobias Kitsune
Summary: When Dipper is defeated by mecha Gideon, He thinks 'I wish I could tell her how i feel'. With this wish an opportunity is created that allows Dipper a do-over. What will he do with it. Rating is T for now, may change. Dipperx?
1. Chapter 1

I was watching a giant Gideon foot come crashing towards me and I caught myself thinking 'I wish I could have told her how I feel .' Right before it hit me a strange blue aura surrounded everything and I sat there amazed at how time stopped. While I was amazed I still had the sense to hear floating pyramid looking at me like he wanted something. "What do want Bill, its cause of you that I'm even in this mess."

He actually winced from my tone but that could always be faked. What he said next is what surprised me, "You're right kid, this is my fault," he said while floating down towards me, "an' now I'm gonna set things right. I heard your wish and as an all power being I can grant your wish but for a price," he solemnly stated.

I looked at him and to the foot that was still close enough to scrape the top of my hat. "Well what is this price," I asked him.

Bill looked at me with a hopeful look that worried me but he soon spoke, "I am going to grant your wish, but you are going to be two years older than you are now, and you will not remember anything of this summer, but to be nice I'll let you keep the book."

I looked at him like he was crazy, "Like send me back in time, but that's impossible. All the parado-"

"Im not going to send you back in time ya dipstick," snicker, "Im gonna project the conscience of this you into an alternate universe where you wouldn't have been there, and give you a physical body, along with inserting the background code of your history into the universe itself so no one would think you wouldn't belong."

I looked at him like he was crazy but quickly nodded my head, "Okay it's a deal, but why are you doing this?" I asked.

"Because I don't like Gideon, what sane person does?" He asked while grinning like crazy. Me knowing full well he wasn't sane was worried about what he was grinning but I let it go and shook his hand and he said one last thing before I only saw a bright flash of blue and it felt like my body was being ripped into a million different pieces. "And I also want to see which girl are you gonna end up choosing now."

….

…

..

.

I woke up on a bus thinking about where I am before I looked beside me and I recognized my little sister Mabel. She was two years younger than I was being on the verge of 13. We're going to our Grunkle Stan's house for the summer so we wouldn't have to be alone at our house all summer. I have never once spoken to him but my father used to talk about him and Gravity Falls a lot. It's actually where he met our mom. I looked at the one thing my father had given me and it was a strange book that had a number three on top of a golden hand with six fingers.

_Flashback_

_I was packing for the trip we had to take in a few days and I heard a small thunk on my bed so I turned and saw a book. I saw my father staring at me expectantly so I opened the book and I saw a small scribble on the first page and it said, "please open again when at Gravity Falls," then it promptly faded away so I looked at my dad and all he said was that I would need it if I'm anything like he was._

Flashback End

I saw a sign pass on the road saying we were around 5 minutes away from Gravity Falls, so I took out my phone and I started listening to some Nightcore. (AN: Great type of music, try it sometime.) When the song ended we had pulled up to the stop and people were leaving the bus. I turned to get Mabel and saw she was fast asleep so I picked her up along with our bags and walked around till I saw a biggish dude wearing a blue shirt with a black question mark on it holding a sign with "Pines" on it and walked towards him. "You takin' us to The Mystery Shack?" I asked.

He looked up at me and smiled. "You dudes must be Dipper and Mabel. I never thought that you would be taller than me. I'm Soos by the way." He said while taking Mabel off my hands and put her in the car.

"Well most people are surprised when I tell them I'm only 15. But that's one of the problems with being 6'2". I said as I put my bags in the back of the truck. We then took off and after I few minutes of small talk I saw the Mystery Shack. Out in front was a group of teens about my age. There were 3 girls and three guys. The girls were all really cute. One was a redhead about two inches smaller than me who was wearing a flannel shirt and a tan hat that covered her ears and most of her hair. Another was a tan brunette who had a pink streak in her hair and had her face buried in a phone. And last was a goth looking girl who was about an inch shorter than me with eye length black hair and was wearing a red jacket with a black heart that would be "broken" if she unzipped it. **(AN: Yes there is fem Robbie in this fic, you wanna know why, Cause fuck you that's why!) **The guys were fairly average one being a typical surfer persona, the other a mixed guy who looked sorta hip and a sorta fat kid who seemed to be the funny guy of the group.I hopped out of the car and I got my bags to take to the attic where I was staying. I put them down and I felt my phone vibrate. It was a friend request from the brunette with the pink streak in her hair. It said that her name was Tambry and that she was the same age as me. I decided to accept it and almost instantly got a message.

"Hey" I was confused about this. Ive never really had a lot of girls interested in me 'cause I was a nerd but here within 5 minutes of being here a girl is already talking to me, having nothing better to due I replied.

"Hey, what's up?" Again an almost instant reply.

"Nun much, stalking you by sitting in front of your house. :P"

"-_- u were here before I was, but any way, why not just talk to me yourself. How you even knew my name is creepy. Not that im complaining." By this point I'm done unpacking and I'm heading downstairs. I see her leaning against a window and I decide to have a little fun when she replies.

"Well ya c that redhead, her name is Wendy, and she works for your uncle. So she knew and told us. And the reason that im not talking to you myself is that I'm really shy…" At this point I realize that I can see her ass on the window and it was amazing, like two orbs of liquid gold just waiting to be held and squeezed.

So I replied, "Well you shouldn't be considering Ive already seen your amazing ass. ;)"

She reacted almost instantly turning around her face brighter than her pink streak. She flipped me off while I was rolling on the floor holding my stomach because of her reaction. I went outside and did nothing but lean against the Shack next to Tambry and watched Wendy chase the mixed guy and the chubby guy cause they took her hat. I must've zoned out cause the next thing I know Tambry is leaning her head against my shoulder, so I did the awkward boy thing and just stood there. I then saw Mabel running around screaming about how there were so many bugs and that she loved them all. Just then all the other teens noticed how Tambry was positioned and decided to investigate. I saw them huddle up but paid no attention to it.

My Grunkle Stan then came back and saw us here. As he passed me told me that we started work tomorrow and that I better not get a girl pregnant as he noticed Tambry. My face was as bright as Wendy's hair and all I could do was nod when he walked into the house holding his fez so it wouldn't fall off his head.

I turned my head and I saw her face in the exact same condition as mine. Deciding it was too quiet I spoke up, "Hey, my name is Dipper Pines. How are you today?"

Her head rose off my shoulder and turned towards me, smiling, she said, "My name is Tambry Typer, and I was a little bored until about 15 minutes ago." She had just grabbed for my hand when we got dog piled by 5 teens and a 12 year old,

"GUYS!""MABEL!" Tambry and I both screamed out in unison. The only thing that they did was laugh at us. I felt a hand grab mine and I saw the goth chick holding my hand and she gave me a wink. I felt my face start burning so I pulled my hand away and turned away so as to not be too embarrassed. After we all got up me and Tambry were bombarded with questions. Wendy then yelled out louder than anyone else, "ARE YOU TWO GOING OUT!"

Tambry and I looked at each other, and although I just met her I knew that I liked her. But before I could do or say anything Tambry just pulled out her phone and just started typing at the speed of sound. Not a second later I got another notification, I glanced at my phone and I saw that it was Tambry asking me what we should do. Instead of replying I went to my account settings and changed my relationship status to in a relationship with Tambry Typer.

She got the notification almost immediately and she did something that even I knew was weird. She hit one button and put her phone away. The next second she was hugging me with tears in her eyes, and when I saw what my phone said I laughed. It was her confirming the relationship.


	2. Day with Wendy

**AN: To answer a review question, out of the three girls I have introduced, maybe four if reviews dominate the PacificaXDipper ship before the fourth chapter, I will try and steer the direction of the story to any of the girls(Besides Mabel) that were introduced by feel of the reviews. In this and the next chapter, I will try and build a budding "relationship" with Dipper and the other two girls. I just decided to have a Dipbry ship first because it's my favorite. And for a posting schedule expect maybe once or twice a week if I don't feel like it and more if I do. With me being out of breath it's time for me to do the disclaimer I forgot to do last time.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Gravity Falls nor will I ever, so I do not plan on doing a disclaimer again**

Chapter 2

I woke up in a dusty attic wondering where I was for a second, and why I was having a dream about ripped douchebag Minotaurs. Then I remembered yesterday and smiled. 'I have a girlfriend…I hope I don't fuck this up,' I thought to myself. Getting out of bed I saw my phone sticking out my jacket pocket so I grabbed it and set it on my bed hooked up to the charger. After that I took a shower and got dressed in a pair of plain blue jeans and a grey shirt. I looked at the pine tree hat Stan gave to me as my one free thing from the Shack and I thought, 'Might as well, I forgot my other hat on the bus anyway.' I put the hat on and grabbed my phone and turned it on while I went down the steps.

As my phone turned on I saw that it was 8:30. I also got a message from Tambry saying that she would be by at around 3:30. I didn't mind cause while we stayed up till 3 talking on the phone and such, I still want to get to know her more. I learned a lot about her from yesterday, like her favorite color is pink and that she is a year younger than me for starters, but I still feel as if I don't know enough about her.

I put my phone away and went to the kitchen to get something to eat since the Shack opened at 9. There, I nearly fell over laughing and coughing looking at what Mabel had done to the place. By the looks of it she had burned a good 30 pancakes and then tried to bejewel the ones she was about to eat, not to mention the 5 pans that had burnt and raw batter on them. I got out the rest of the mix and started making my own. "Mabel, you know you're gonna clean this up before work, right?"

She looked a little upset about it but said, "Yeah, and you're not gonna help are you?" I never answered her question. She looked even more upset when I then grabbed her shiny pancakes and threw them away. Before she could say anything though, I gave her a plate of actual pancakes to eat, and then just to see her already ecstatic face explode, I put a bottle of chocolate syrup in front of her too. She then proceeded to drown the pancakes with that and apparently edible glitter all while jumping on her chair like a madwoman.

Setting an extra plate of pancakes aside for Stan I took my own and ate them slowly while Mabel was trying to fit them all in her mouth at once. Stan came in to see this and I froze. "Who made the mess and whose cleaning it up?" he asked while grabbing his own pancakes. I pointed at Mabel with my fork while I was chewing and he just nodded. "Well kids, todays your first day of work and your jobs are simple. Mabel, you're gonna go with Soos and learn how to do all the handy man stuff. And before you worry about heavy lifting, Dipper will do that when it's necessary," At this my head fell, "And Dipper, for now you'll be replacing items in the gift shop if they sell out," At this I perked up, "Any questions?" We both shook are heads. "Good, cause it's time to open."

The first hour or so was pretty boring. Me being the only one in the room and only one tour group coming through made for a fairly relaxed day in the making. Making sure that there wasn't a group about to come through I ran to the attic remembering my dad's- I mean my book. When I got up there I grabbed it along with some money my parents gave me for the summer. I thought I got back to the gift shop without anyone noticing I was gone so I relaxed, then I heard a scream and fell over. "WENDY!" Wendy was dying, but at laughter of my reaction.

"Hey Dipper, what's up?" she managed to get out in between catching her breath.

"Nothing," I replied, "Just trying to find a defibrillator to start my heart up again," she offered me her hand as I never bothered to get up. While ascending I slipped again and this time pulled Wendy with me. Now we're laying with me flat on my back and Wendy on top of me. As I moved my arms to get up I caught her eyes and blurted out, "You have really beautiful eyes." At this we turned the same color as her hair. She then proceeded to get off of me while I got up myself.

After that awkward event a tour group came in and I had to leave and get more glass eyes. After a few more minutes they all funneled out and I remembered what happened. I suddenly felt as if a thousand pounds of awkward fell on my shoulders. As I sat in my chair beside the counter I opened my book and half expected it to be as blank as it was last time. But to my surprise it was filled to bursting with different pages explaining what different magical places and creatures were and how to befriend and defeat them. I skimmed through it until I found an article about gnomes. In the book it said that there was only a small amount of female gnomes and thus leads them to fall in love with any female human around their height. It also said that they can hear dog whistles and that it drives them insane.

Closing the book for now I feel a tap on my shoulder, turning around I hear Wendy say, "Thank you," with a small blush on her face.

"For what?" I asked, totally forgetting about what happened earlier. Just as she was about to say something I remembered, "O-oh that," I stammered with a blush on my face, "It was just a compliment, not like you don't get them all the time, being as pretty as you are."

She looked a little surprised at what I just said but soon grinned mischievously, "I don't really, hanging out with Tambry and Robin all the time. Speaking of Tambry though, I don't think she would like it if she found out you were flirting with her best friend after only dating for a day," she said while shaking her phone slowly in her hand.

My face paling, I did what seemed like the smartest thing at the time. I got down on my knees and begged, "Please don't, I'll do anything you ask, just please don't tell her."

"Anything?"

I thought about it for a second, "Anything that isn't illegal or would kill someone." I said as I stood up. Looking at a clock behind her I saw that it was 11:30.

At my sentence she smiled and said, "Don't tell anyone about what I do next."

I was confused, "Don't tell anyo-," I was interrupted as she leaned forward and kissed me. Not knowing what was happening I just stood there as she deepened the kiss.

After a while she stepped back with a blush on her face and put a finger to her mouth signaling me to be quiet and said, "By the way, you have really beautiful eyes too. And if you didn't just stand there I can tell you'd be a good kisser too." Not that I was paying attention. I was for some reason remembering doing a bunch of crazy stuff to get Wendy to like me, like making a super complicated list and using a ton of clones to help.

I just nodded as I wondered why I wasn't mad at her for kissing me, it wasn't my first kiss but she was best friends with my girlfriend! I just sat back down as she happily sat behind the register and put her feet on my shoulder. I just decided that I would try and forget about it and tried to pass the next four hours as normally as possible.

Maybe three hours had passed and me and Wendy were just playing a game she told me about. It's called Truth and basically it's just the truth part of truth or dare. But what happens if you refuse to answer is you have to give the other 5 dollars, it was my turn to ask, "How many boyfriends have you had?" I was running out of questions and that was the one that came to mind first.

She paused for a second, "5, I broke up with them all," I laughed cause I expected that. Again she grinned, "Did you enjoy the kiss I gave you." I was shocked and was about to answer cause I had already given her twenty dollars.

But just then I saw Mabel and Soos driving towards the Shack being chased by what looked like a giant gnome. I started running outside with Wendy following me and before I reached the door I saw a novelty dog whistle for sale with the sign "Gnome Repellent" on it. I thought that it was strangely coincidental but not questioning it I grabbed it and Stan's megaphone. As soon as I opened the door I yelled through the megaphone, "GUYS COVER YOUR EARS!" As soon as I saw that they did I put the whistle up to the megaphone but I dropped it and accidentally kicked it close to Wendy. The giant saw what I was trying to do and came running towards but before I could back up I tripped on a rock.

I looked at Wendy and mouthed "_Goodbye_." But as the Giant was about to crush me with his foot, Wendy threw me something. I caught I and saw that it was the dog whistle. Again I put it up to the megaphone and blew as its foot was brushing the brim of my hat. The effect was almost instantaneous, the gnome giant falling apart faster than a snowman under a flamethrower

After a few seconds I heard one of the gnomes, "STOP, STOP," I stopped so I could hear him, "We'll leave you alone if you just put down the whistle." At this I put the whistle in my pocket and told them to leave.

Immediately they left and Wendy rushed over and crushed me in a hug. She was crying into my jacket and I heard her mumble, "I'm so glad that you're okay." Not thinking about what I was doing, I lifted her head up and kissed her. Almost immediately I remembered I had a girlfriend and let her go gently.

After our second kiss, we went to find Mabel and Soos. When we found them they told us what happened. Apparently a bunch of gnomes were trying to get Mabel to marry them. I thought it was a little weird that Mabel was dumb enough to fall for it, but I saw her trying to put her head through one of the sleeves of her sweater and soon thought otherwise. By the time we finished telling each other about our days, it was 3:40 and I saw Tambry walking up the path the Shack. She saw me and sped up till she was with us outside the Shack.

Not wanting her to know that I almost died I didn't mention it but Soos just had to say, "Dude, like, how did you know how to stop the gnome thing before it killed you."

Wendy also asked, "Yeah Dipper, it was amazing, you know, except for when you dropped the whistle."

At this point I felt the full unbridled fury of my girlfriend for a second. The next second I was again tackled to the ground by my girlfriend. "DIPPER, HOW COULD YOU THINK OF ALMOST DYING?! WE HAVEN'T EVEN GONE ON A DATE YET!" At this point I was trying to respond when she just slammed her lips on to mine. Actually responding to the kiss this time we stayed like that until she pulled away and cried into my shoulder saying, "You're a really good kisser." At this I saw Wendy give me a 'Told you so' look.

Grinning at that, I leaned down and whispered into Tambry's ear, "I promise, I won't die till our third date. "


	3. Date with Tambry

**AN: Sorry for the wait my maybe only so loyal and small fanbase. My computer hates me and doesn't save my documents correctly sometimes. Beginning with Dipper and Tambry almost immediately after the last chapter. And this Chapters Nightcore Song is Centuries, by Fall Out Boy (Which I do not own). My Ship song is Her love Is My Religion, By the Cab. (Also don't own it)**

Chapter 3

Tambry and I were holding hands walking down the road towards Gravity Falls. Despite almost having just died I thought that it was a beautiful day, and I honestly couldn't have asked to spend it with anyone else. 'Except maybe Wendy,' a voice in the back of my head whispered. Shaking it off, I turned and looked at my girlfriend. She was currently smiling and I saw that she was texting with Robin. Not remembering who that was I just looked forward only to see a slow car approaching. Slowly steering Tambry and myself away from it, I accidentally tripped **(AN: Yes Dipper trips a lot. The count is four)** and pushed Tambry down. "Wooa- MY PHONE!" Catching myself and her, I kept her from falling into a puddle. But unfortunately I made her drop her phone into said puddle. She turned to me, "Babe, you do realize that you're gonna buy me a new phone right?" She asked in a threateningly sweet voice. I nodded, not looked her in the eyes. "You do realize that I want it to be better than the one I just broke because of you?" She asked in the same voice. At this I could do nothing but nod.

Her tone instantly changed, "Oh my gosh, what am I gonna get. Maybe I should get an iPhone 6 or maybe I should get the new Galaxy," she looked into my eyes, "Whichever they have in dark blue." I blushed, knowing that was the color of my eyes. Remembering what she said, I could hear my wallet start screaming. "Where would I buy you this phone? I've only ever been to the Mystery Shack so far." She looked thoughtful for a second before wrapping herself around my arm. "Well I guess I'll just have to give you a tour."

Reaching town soon after that we ran into Nate and Thomas, "Hey, you guys, have you seen Lee anywhere around here? We've been looking for him all day."

Thinking for a second I asked, "He's the blond right?" They nodded their heads. "Haven't seen him lately, not since yesterday." Looking towards my girlfriend who was still holding my arm, I asked, "You seen him sweety?"

She just stood there for a sec with a thoughtful expression for a second before answering, "I think I remember him acting sick yesterday, he may just actually be sick guys." At this they just walked past us, most likely going to their own houses. Tambry and I just continued walking to the town with her still wrapped around my arm and her head leaning on my shoulders. When we got to the town the first thing I noticed was that there was an old man that had a band-aid on his beard and a large tan hat.

He walked up to me and like he knew me started talking to me. "Hey Nathan, what ya been up to? It looks like you haven't aged a day since I last saw you last. And what is this, already got another pretty girl on your shoulder, man you used to have thousands when you came here a few years ago." At this my arm felt as if it was falling off due to my girlfriend squeezing the ever living shit out of my arm. Obviously the old man didn't realize that his words were killing me. "Last time I saw you walkin around with a girl a bit shorter than you, with really pale skin. She had shoulder length black hair and this horrible black hoodie." Remembering what Robin looked like, I went pale at his words.

Seeing that I may only have one way to escape this mess, I said, "Sir, I do not have a clue who you are and you must not know me either, because my name is Alex Pines. And another thing, this lovely woman beside me, who is currently making my hand blue due to blood loss, is my first and only girlfriend at the moment. So if you could please leave me and her alone so that we can continue our date, I would be very welcome." He looked confused at my words before nodding slowly and walking away.

I felt blood finally return to my arm and I saw that my girlfriend had a very large blush on her face. She then asked me, "Is it true, am I really your first girlfriend? And what's this about your name being Alex? Stan didn't even call you that when you got here or when you left with me." She looked around us at this point realizing that we were almost passing the cell phone store, looking back to me, "Tell me once you've gotten me my phone, okay babe?" She said and pecked me on the cheek.

Once we got inside I saw that it was your average cell phone place, with different phones placed around on display. Tambry went to go talk to the clerk while I just looked around. I walked around the store for a bit and then stopped seeing a weird indent on the wall. Checking to make sure that no one was around, I took out a pencil I had in my pocket and peeled away the paint. After it was all peeled away, I saw a small, square button that looked to be inscribed with the same hand as the journal. Before I could press it though, I felt two arms wrap around my waste. Turning around, I saw my beautiful girlfriend looking at me with puppy dog eyes. "Dipper, you just have to get me the Galaxy this guy has. It's the same color as your eyes and it's just sooooo amazing looking. Pleeeaasse," she said while pouting.

"Okay, but only for you. And because it's the same color as my eyes." As we walked back to the counter, I saw that the price was over 400 dollars. Hearing my back up money for the summer go down the drain and paid the man at the counter. All the while I was glaring daggers at Tambry, who at least had the decency to blush. When I handed her the phone she immediately did something or another with it and wrapped me in a hug while taking a picture of us. She must've been happy with the picture cause she smiled and started typing again. A second later I saw that she changed her profile pic the one she just took of us.

When we left the shop she started asking me questions again. "Soooo _Alex_, what's with the nickname Dipper?"

I blushed at her tone and answered. "Well I have a birthmark on my forehead that looks like the Big Dipper." Telling that she didn't believe me, I took off my hat and lifted up my bangs to show her the embarrassing mark. She stopped walking and burst out laughing. Smirking, because I knew how to shut her up, I leaned forward and whispered in her ear, "I think your laugh is gorgeous. Just like you."

She instantly stopped and stared at me for a moment, before kissing me. Even with it only being my fourth kiss I felt the need to take charge, running my tongue against her lips, when I felt her open her mouth, I let her tongue explore my mouth for a second, before putting my own tongue in her mouth. Feeling her moan a bit, I continued. After a bit we broke apart. Looking at her, I knew we both probably would have continued but we were drawing a crowd of jealous looking boys and girls. But I did have to question from earlier, so I said, "Yes, you are my first girlfriend." With her smiling, she grabbed my hand and we both walked out of the crowd of teens and kept exploring the town, her showing me where Lazy Susan's Diner was, along with the graveyard, museum and the hospital. Finally, we made it to her house where I saw one car in the drive way.

The house itself was nice, being a blue two story house with a black roof. When we stepped inside I saw that it was very electronically hip inside, having a 52' flat screen T.V and two laptops on the coffee table, along with P.C. on a desk in the corner of the room. Turning to my girlfriend, who was giggling at my gaping mouth, I questioned, "What do your parents do for a living?"

At this, she looked down at her feet and said softly, "My dad died when I was five and living in the city. My mom works for a bank in Salem, but works out here after what happened."

I hugged her realizing that I brought up bad memories. "Sorry for asking you about that. I didn't know."

She returned the hug with her head buried in my shoulder. "It's alright Dipper. I'm sorta over it by now. C'mon, let's go see mom." We walked into the kitchen, where I found an older version of Tambry without the pink streak and about an inch taller than me. "Mom, this is my boyfriend, Dipper Pines."

She looked at me, trying to find any immediate flaws. Nodding a bit to herself, she said, "I guess he's acceptable, just to let you know though young man, I will let you date my daughter as long as she doesn't end up hurt or pregnant before getting married." Saying this she threw a box of condoms at me, that she got out of nowhere.

With me and Tambry both blushing, I still somehow managed to catch the box, which made Tambry blush all the harder, "MOOMM, we are not having sex. I've only kissed him twice." She screamed.

Her mom just left the room saying something about how Pines men work fast. Not knowing what she was talking about, considering that I have never had a girlfriend till Tambry, I decided to ignore it. I heard the door close, and a car leave the driveway. "Tambry, did your mom just leave me with you and a box of condoms?"

She just nodded dumbly, "Yeah, but we're not going to be in a situation to use those for a while. Right?"

Not wanting to make her mad but not wanting to ruin my chances of getting laid at all during the summer, I vaugly replied, "Well, you remember how we acted outside the cell phone store today. We may get caught up again and there might not be a crowd to stop us."

She just looked at me for a second before nodding her head slowly. "I guess you're right, but I'll hold onto these because if something does happen, it'll be on my terms."

Agreeing with her, I asked what she wanted to do. She sat beside me on the couch. "How about watching a movie?" she asked, already putting it on "In Time". Having not seen it before, I just simply put my arm around her and she leaned into me.

End

**AN: Again, sooo sorry for the wait. My computer hates me and it doesn't save my shit. And to answer one comment, or a statement, the only reason I put fuck you in the first chapter was because I didn't think the story would get any views. I actually did enjoy the other part of the review and I would like to say thank you to Psycho Delic26, bigmike33321, Sky the Red-Bellied Macaw, and gamelover41592. These were my first reviewers and it meant a lot and still means a lot to me. Sorry for leaving out anybody, but these guys are the most important out of a small group of people.**


	4. Head Hunters Part 1

**AN: Sorry for the looong wait, I had computer issues. And by issues I mean my screen was entirely destroyed so I had to buy a new one. By the way, I hate my brother, he feels as if I cant write my own story. **

_Chapter 4_

It was around a week after me and Tambry had our first date. After the awkward encounter with her mother, I had not returned to her house. Not that I was afraid, more like… Yeah, I was afraid. I'm not good in awkward situations. They kill me. But after that, we had gone out a few times after I was done working at the Shack. Two days after our first date, I took her to a little restaurant where we just talked and enjoyed each other's company in general. And yesterday, I talked her into playing going to the laser tag place, and while my ego as a man would normally make me say I won, I can't… because I lost horribly. I never saw her through the smoke and she was just so fast it seemed like she was everywhere. If this was some crappy cartoon, I would probably be on the floor muttering like I was having a 'Nam flashback.

Shaking my head, I got back to work restocking the items in the front while Wendy was currently dealing with the latest group. While I was in the basement, I heard Stan mumble about how I abandoned him when he went fishing a couple days ago. 'I didn't abandon you, we still went fishing. Just on a giant mechanical sea serpent that was driven by a crazy man with band-aids on his beard,' I thought remembering a few days ago.

_Flashback to 2 days ago, Wednesday._

"_You excited kid, just a whole day of fishin with your old Grunkle," Stan said with his trademark grin, and patting me on the back. I decided to not mention the fact that Mabel would be here to, if she and Soos weren't at the arcade playing the games. _

"_Sure. I actually really enjoy fishing. I like the quiet." Stan nodded at this, knowing that I was talking about how quiet it was without Mabel. We were just about to get on the boat when a green sea serpent crashed on the shore and opened its mouth to reveal Old man McGucket._

"_Why hey Nathan, you wanna go fishin? I just so happen to have this great piece of shippery with me." He said, waving._

"_Sure," I said, "But my name is Alex!" I yelled to him. He then proceeded to turn the thing belly side up and waved us to get on. We did, but Grunkle Stan was muttering about A Grunkle-Nephew bonding day ruined._

_Flashback End._

Coming back into the front I saw a girl about my age talking to Wendy. Looking at her for a minute, I recognized her as Robin. She was a bit taller than Wendy with black leggings on. She was also wearing a thin black hoodie with a heart on it above a white V-neck. She had a heart shaped face with black eyeliner and a piercing on her right eyebrow. Her black hair was covering her left eye. Deciding to see what they were talking about, I stayed outside of the store door and listened.

"So what are the details of Tambry's hot boyfriend," Robin asked excitedly. She had a small smile on her face while she shook Wendy by her shoulders cause she didn't answer right away.

After a second, Wendy got her bearings and said, "He's an okay guy. He almost died his first day though, scared the living hell out of me. But he saved his little sister from marrying an ass-ton of gnomes. "

Robin looked skeptical at this but she went along with it. "How did he almost die? Aren't gnomes supposed to be like, a foot tall?"

"Well the gnomes apparently have the ability to form a massive super-gnome that was like 12 feet tall. But all Dipper did was blow one of those dog whistles over there in to the boss' megaphone and they acted like they were dying. But anyway, the super-gnome was about to make a Dipper pancake with his foot when he blew the whistle."

"Suuurre," Robin said sarcastically. "So anyway, is there anything that doesn't involve the supernatural?"

At this Wendy blushed, "Well I might've maybe accidentally on purpose kissed him."

Robin went insane at this, asking when, why, was I a good kisser, and a ton of other questions I thought were completely irrelevant, like what did my breath smell like. Wendy, after answering all of those questions, looked wistful before almost whispering, "And then. After he didn't die fighting the gnomes, he kissed me."

Robin again reacted, but this time she looked extremely jealous. At this, I decided to walk in. "Hey guys, wassup?" I asked. They both instantly stopped whatever they were about to talk about and greeted me.

Robin, being bold like her clothing, greeted me by wrapping her arms around one of my own. Not knowing how to react, I just stood there for a second, letting my mind stay blank so I didn't think about the two fairly large mounds that were pressing into my arm. When I finally recovered, I pulled my arm away from her so I could use said arm to wave back at Wendy. After that we talked for a few more minutes, and then Wendy's shift was up. She left by jumping out the window, "See you guys later!" she yelled from outside while running away from the Shack with a knowing grin on her face.

This left me in a room all alone with a girl I didn't know too well. So being the nice outgoing guy I am, I opened the journal and started reading. The page I opened up to was obviously a newer addition, it looked rushed and incomplete, but the title was "Lunar Wax". "_Lunar Wax is a very rare substance, and very dangerous. If it used to make a sculpture, then it will take on all the qualities and aspects of said person or animal. This excludes superpowers such as flight and super strength. The figures only come to life when the moon is__** Waxing.**__ There are currently no known ways to defeat a Lunar Wax sculpture in frontal combat. Advice: Move said sculptures during the day or leave locked up. Never cut off appendages because-_"

I never finished the sentence cause a very annoyed looking Robin sat on my lap making me drop the book. "I've been trying to get your attention for the past 5 minutes, do you not like me or something?" she asked with a cute pout on her face.

Looking her in the eyes, "I just don't know you very well, and I get really nervous around girls is all." She looked a bit happier at this and just leaned into me. She looked very peaceful so I let her stay there for a few minutes before I heard Soos start yelling about this awesome thing I found. I looked at Robin with a questioning glance and she shrugged before getting up and walking with me to the yelling.

When we got there Soos was already in a room that I hadn't seen before with Mabel. We found ourselves in a room full of wax figures, there were so many. I even think there was Larry King. "They're all so lifelike," Mabel said in a whisper.

I looked at one of Grunkle Stan, "This one looks so stupid though. Stan isn't that ugly."

Said sculpture started to act hurt before playfully hitting me upside the head. Freaking out due to what I read earlier, I flew back letting out a yell of fear. "Treats you right for treating your Grunkle that way kid. Show some respect next time," he said to me with a grin on his face. He looked around for a second. "Looks like you kids found my old wax sculpture exhibit. I completely forgot about this place," he saw a mostly melted Abraham Lincoln, "And who left the blinds open?! I'm lookin at you Wax John Wilkes Booth!"

Still half in my stupor, I said, "Some historians believe that it wasn't John Wilkes Booth that killed Lincoln," everyone in the room turned to stare at me for what I just said, "Well its true." I muttered. We explored for a bit more before I felt something pulling my hand. Not wanting to break one of the wax people, I just went along with it.

I found myself next to Robin hiding from the others behind a wax Sherlock Holmes. "So I heard some weird things about you Dipper."

Deciding to act stupid I replied, "Well I wouldn't consider gnomes weird. Just short." She hit my arm softy. "What, it's true. I mean other than the red cone hats they look just like midgets." Actually hopping on this train of thought, I decided to check and see if there have ever been reports of some ancient wandering midget Native American tribe.

She glared at me for that but soon said what I didn't want to hear. "Not about the gnomes numbskull, I'm talking about how you made out with Wendy you're a week ago."

"I didn't actually make out with her, it was more like a peck on the lips," I said, trying to hold down the blush and the shame of cheating on my girlfriend that I didn't have for a day at the time.

She looked surprised, most likely cause she didn't think that I would admit to it so easily. I would've laughed at her face, but with the rest of the family and Soos in here I didn't want them asking what we were talking about. "Well why did you do it? I can tell by your face that you regret it."

"I guess I just wasn't thinking considering I just almost died. I also had your body weight of adrenaline running through my veins and I probably couldn't have thought right anyway" I said solemnly. "I also don't want to lead Wendy on cause she's an awesome chick, but I don't know how to tell her. You got any advice?"

"Well I'm not good with relationships, most guys are too afraid of me to ask me out. But I say just do nothing, I mean, just from talking to Wendy earlier about you, I can tell she doesn't expect you to break up with Tambry. She still likes you though so she could be a good back-up in case you fall out with Tambry."

Thinking about this I slowly nodded my head, it sounded like a good plan, "Thanks, I really do have no idea how to thank you though." I saw a smile on her face as I said this.

"Oh I don't really need anything, but I do have a conditional request." She said devilishly.

"What's the condition and what the request?" I asked nervously.

"It's simple really; I just want that if you and Tambry do break up, you start dating me immediately after." I saw that she closed her eyes and was leaning in to kiss me in my shock, but I got the sense to stop her before she did it. She opened her eyes and looked at me confused.

"Before you ask why, I want to ask first. Why is it that the teenage girls in this town all like me? And if you say and if you say because of some stupid pixie dust or love potion, then I'm leaving."

She looked amused for a second before answering. "Its way simpler than that. You've seen how the other guys are, they may look okay but they're complete idiots," I nodded in agreement so she continued," You're the first hot, smart, nice guy that has been seen in town this generation. I even remembering looking in my Mom's old high school yearbooks and only finding one guy who, when I asked my Mom about, was like you. His name was Nathan or something. He looked sorta like you. "

Thinking the name sounded familiar I thought about it for a second, but couldn't place it. So I brushed it off. Still holding Robin, I thought about her request and decided to be nice, "I accept the terms."

She looked confused for a second before realization dawned on her pale face. "Really?" she asked excitedly, I nodded. "Thank you. You're the first boy who's ever agreed to go out with me." She said as she buried her face in my chest. I was about to correct her when she looked up and glared at me, "I know that technically you can't yet but you still agreed, if only in certain conditions." Not wanting to make her angry with me, I just returned the hug.

We stood there for a few seconds before I heard something. "Hey Dipper, you ready to go hangout with the guys!" My girlfriend yelled. I pulled away from Robin, and I expected her to look sad because the moment was broken up. But instead she saw that I was checking to see if she was okay, she just smiled happily and kissed my cheek.

"Yeah babe, just let me get my book!" I yelled back. As me and Robin left the room, we passed Mabel who appeared to be drawing a dancing waffle. I asked her what she was doing.

"Stan is letting me use the melted wax from Abe to make another statue. I just can't think of what to do." She pouted

"Why not do a family member." Thinking that she was about to pick me, She saw Stan walking in in boxers and a wife beater.

"Its beautiful," she said, before running up to him, taking measurements so fast it looked like the wand choosing process from Harry Potter.

Robin and I just left at this point to go the shop where my book was and where Tambry, Wendy, and the guys were waiting. To traumatized from our recent experience, I just took Tambry's hand and we left to go hangout somewhere. I was trying too hard to forget what Stan looked like half undressed to remember anything.

**AN: Sorry for stopping halfway through the "episode", but I just got my computer to work like the day this was posted. For time I got it working around 6:30 pm Eastern Atlantic. I felt that I had to post something since its been like 2 ½ weeks. Nightcore song is According to You.**


	5. Head Hunters Part 2

**To answer the first review, After this chapter, I will probably branch out series wise. I am only using the first so episodes to actually start up everything, due to that being my weak point in writing. With this chapter being done, I will not follow canon as much. Now there will definitely be episode chapters still. Now The Nightcore song of the Chapter is Animals covered by Living in Fiction.**

Chapter 5

Since the van was broken down, we were walking through town to get wherever we were going to hang out. Still slightly shaken up by what I saw in the Shack, I was just walking near the back of the group just letting Tambry lead me by the hand. I slipped out of my recovery state when I heard people say the words "free" and "Mystery Shack" in the same sentence, I saw that Nate was carrying a poster that said the Shack was going to be giving out free pizza to the people that came to the reopening of the wax museum.

Letting go of Tambry's hand to walk up to them, I said, "Uh guys, I thought that you would know my Grunkle well enough to know that he would never give away anything for free."

Nate and Lee looked as if they would protest for a second, "I guess you're right, but the free pizza sounds so tempting," Lee said while Nate was drooling of the thought of free pizza. I just shook my head and returned to Tambry.

She took my hand again, asking, "So now that those two idiots are corrected, how was your day?" She asked with a smile.

I remembered the agreement that I made with Robin and started to tense up, but I realized that even if I made the agreement, it was still only applicable if we broke up. "It was interesting; I may have witnessed the outcome of a several yearlong assassination plot to the president of the United States," she looked shocked, "Now granted the President was made of wax but still."

She just giggled at my dumb joke before leaning her head on my arm. "Well I'm glad you had fun," she said, "I had to sit at home by myself because Mom had to leave town for work for a couple of days"

"When did she leave?"

"Oh she left today, but I still had to sit for hours at home." She said.

"Well why don't all of us just go and hang there, if no one's home we could basically throw a party"

When I said that, every one turned to look at me like I was an idiot, "Dipper, that is where were going." They all said in unison. I started to feel like a retard, but Robin came to my rescue.

"Give him some slack though, he did just have to see his like, bazillion year old Grunkle half-naked." The entire group but Robin started dry heaving at the mental image provided. Lee in all his glory actually started throwing up in a side alley. When all was settled we started walking to Tambry's again.

When we got to her house, the guys instantly went into a basement, listening I think I heard them start up an X-box One. I sent a questioning glance to the girls, Wendy replied. "The game is theirs, but they keep it here cause your girlfriend has the best internet in town." Nodding my head I sat down with the girls as they put on a My Little Pony Movie. I looked at the girls in just as much confusion as they did me when I stayed up here to watch it. The girls spoke up first, "Aren't you going to go down stairs with the other guys?" Robin asked this time.

I shook my head no and answered their question, "I suck at any video games that isn't Skyrim, Infamous, or The Walking Dead." They looked like they understood, "And why are you watching My Little Pony? I maybe get Tambry cause she's 14 but you two," I said pointing to Wendy and Robin," Are 15 and be watching something like wrestling," nodded to Wendy, "or people dying for no reason, like Final Destination." I finished nodding at Robin.

"Well we do watch it, and if you don't like it then why are you up here?" Robin asked me angrily. I looked to my left and Tambry also looked slightly pissed at me and Wendy was chewing her hair, something I learned she does when she's trying to hide when she gets annoyed.

Thinking of the cheesiest most 90's teen romance movie thing to say to save me from the hatred of the females for the rest of the day I said, "Well, why would I do that when I can just stay up here with three beautiful women." They all blushed a bit from that before bursting out laughing. Mentally patting myself on the back for diffusing the hostile situation, I sat down on the couch and just sat there watching the movie while the girls recovered. Apparently one of the horses or whatever turned into a girl and has to be prom princess to get back a magic crown. The girls eventually stopped laughing and restarted the movie. Since I had seen the first part, I went to the kitchen and got everyone a soda. All she had was Coke so I tossed on to Robin who was sitting on a recliner that was facing the tv. Handed one to Wendy who was laid out on the couch the was at a 90 degree angle to the tv, and just walked to Tambry who was sitting on a love seat.

I sat next to her and immediately she moved to where she was leaning on me. We sat there for a time but the movie ended and I, being the guy, was told to make popcorn. Not arguing I asked if they wanted separate bags. All of them telling me yes, I got up to make the four bags. Not being able to find them I went to ask where they were when I heard them talking, not wanting to disrupt their conversation I went back to the kitchen to look some more. Finally finding the popcorn, I started it and went back to listen to their words.

"Well Tambry, since you boyfriends so great, why don't you share him?" I heard Wendy ask jokingly.

"Not a possibility, he's mine and its gonna stay that way for the rest of the summer." She replied teasingly. Smiling at that I was about to leave when I heard Robin ask something.

"What if he breaks up with you for one of us?" She asked with a devilish tone. I heard Tambry's breathe hitch and knew that she was thinking about the scenario. Hearing the popcorn finish I went to go get it before she could answer. Coming back within 5 seconds, I heard her answer. And it made me happy that I was dating her.

"Well I guess that I would just have to live with it. All I want is for him to be happy. But **if** that does happen and **if **he went out with either of you and you hurt him, I would kill you." She said somewhat tearfully. Walking in with two bags of popcorn in each hand, I threw Wendy and Robin their bags and handed Tambry's to her as I sit down next to her.

As I sat down I said, "And that makes all the more reason to never break up with you." I kissed Tambry on the forehead and wiped the almost tears from her eyes, much to the jealousy of both Wendy and Robin. "Now that that's over with, I get to pick the movie. Now how many have you have seen The Sorcerer's Apprentice." Seeing them shake their heads I smirked. "Well it's one of the nerdiest movies I know." Getting groans, I put it on anyway.

…

It was nearing midnight, so I called my Grunkle and asked if I could just stay over, as everyone else was too. "Sure, just don't get a girl pregnant," he said, laughing into the phone. Blushing, I went to go tell the guys that I could stay. But walking from the kitchen to the living room, I noticed that it smelled like alcohol in the basement. Going down, I found a passed out Thompson and Lee and Nate making out, both obviously drunk. Taking a quick picture, I went back upstairs.

The girls had just finished the movie and they all told me that it was surprisingly good. They decided to spare me from another My Little Pony and put on the Maze Runner. Having already read the books, I decided to put on some headphones and just listen to music. Putting on what I consider peaceful music, I just laid back with my arms around Tambry. I think Tambry may have seen my music cause she raised an eyebrow. I may have messed up putting Nightcore on though, cause when I get really into music, I start moving parts of my body to the beat. This time my head. It was fine until my head caused my ear buds to unplug from my phone and start blaring the song. Thankfully it wasn't hardcore Nightcore, just a melodious one. But hearing the music, the girls stopped the movie and listened to the song. Eventually they recognized the songs and Tambry spoke up. "Dipper I think that your speaker on your phone may be broken. It's really high pitched."

Shaking my head, "It's not broken, it's supposed to be that way,' the girls looked confused, "Listen, this type of music is called Nightcore. It's basically a popular song sped up and put to a higher pitch. The one I was listening to was called Its Time for our Little Talks."

"Well I love it. Normally both of these songs are just two slow, and now it's bearable," said Robin, who was nodding her head to the music as well.

Smiling that at least one person likes my music, I explained, "Do you have ADD or ADHD?" she nodded, "Well then its normal you, kids who have either as a really bad case normally like it. Something about it being higher pitched just keeps our attention." She nodded her head and started the movie back up and I actually watched it his time. Not having the music on anymore, I just ran my hand through Tambry's hair, something she seemed to really enjoy. As the movie ended, I saw that Wendy was passed out, something that Wendy noticed as well.

Robin got up, walked over to her and pulled out some lipstick. Tambry and I watched as Robin wrote whatever on her face. When she was done, she called us over to see. She had written "I Luv" on one cheek and drew a picture of the Big Dipper constellation on the other. Laughing about this, Tambry went upstairs saying she had to sleep. Robin did the same thing. This left me alone to sleep on the love seat. Getting two blankets from a closet in the house, I put one Wendy, and then I laid down on the loveseat. Wrapping my blanket around me, I noticed that Wendy got up. Not thinking anything of it, I just went to sleep.

…

I woke up with a weight next to me. Not realizing where I was, thinking it was Mabel who had a nightmare, I just lay there enjoying the last remnants of sleep. I heard someone coming downstairs. I didn't think anything of it till I heard my girlfriend yell, "WENDY, WHAT ARE YOU DOING SLEEPING WITH MY BOYFRIEND!" Now this scared the everlasting hell out of me, so naturally I jumped a yard into air, to land on the not so soft carpet of the living room. I looked and saw Tambry about to punch the still waking Wendy in the face, so I grabbed her arm before she could swing. Still pissed, she didn't even bother trying to free her hand and went to head but the defenseless girl. She landed the hit, but since she got her in the mouth with her forehead, she was bleeding pretty badly. Wendy, now awake, could only writhe around in pain as she felt that she had at least two chipped teeth. Before Tambry could do anymore damage, I wrapped both my arm around her waist. As I pulled her away, she was yelling at me. "DIPPER LET ME GO! I NEED TO KILL THAT SLUT!" Wendy, still on the ground, finally took her hand from her mouth. I saw that she had chipped one of her front teeth, a top canine and the opposite bottom one. She was also bleeding heavily from her lip.

Robin came down the stairs at this point in nothing but her hoodie and some short-shorts. "Robin get Wendy checked up in the downstairs bathroom, Im gonna take her," I nodded to the still kicking Tambry in my arms, "upstairs and get her situated." She nodded, helping Wendy off the floor and out the living room. After they were gone I took Tambry upstairs to that bathroom to get her cleaned up. She had stopped kicking and was letting me wipe the blood off her forehead. Seeing that she had a small, but fairly deep wound on her forehead, I put a band-aid on it, and told her to wait here. She nodded grumpily, so I went downstairs to get my hat. Tightening it as much as I could, I put it on Tambry's head. I then adjusted it to where she still felt pressure but wasn't in pain. "Don't take the hat or the bandaid off for the rest of the day then maybe you won't have a scar, the cut was pretty small. Odds are you will though. It was pretty deep".

We sat there for a second, when she finally said something. "Dipper, why was Wendy sleeping with you?" she asked, holding back tears.

Knowing this was coming, I sighed. "I don't know. When I fell asleep, she was awake, but I thought she was just getting the lipstick off her face. I wanna give her the benefit of the doubt and say that she was just too tired to look where she was sleeping," I said, wishing that Wendy didn't sleep with me.

She looked at me to see if I was lying, and when she didn't find anything, she hugged me. Surprised, I returned the hug. "I believe you, but the next time something like this happens, if it happens, you have to let me kill the slut next time." Chuckling, I agreed.

"And hey, even if you scar, I have a mark on my forehead to. So now we match." She just kissed me for trying to make her feel better. When we got downstairs again, I saw that Wendy and Robin were waiting on the couch. I directed Tambry to them and it was awkward before both said at the same time, "I'm sorry."

Wendy started first. "I'm sorry I slept with your boyfriend. I just didn't realize that I did cause I was so tired and it was dark an-"

"Wendy, I'm sorry for over reacting, we've been friends forever now and I should've listened to you before trying to kill you."

It was quiet after that, so having nothing better to do; I pulled out my phone to show them the picture of drunk Lee and Nate making out. This made everyone burst out laughing. We all just laughed for a couple of minutes before we calmed down again. When we finished, a hung over Thompson came up the stairs, saw my phone, and instantly ran outside to throw up. At this I stood up and said, "So how's pancakes for breakfast." At this everyone cheered, even Thompson who came back inside after throwing up. "But while I'm doing that, you," pointed to Tambry, "need to go and clean this blood before it stains. "

At this she jumped into the closet for the cleaning supplies and started running around the house getting every spot of blood she could find. While she did that I started making pancakes for those who were conscious, although for Thompson it was debatable. When I finished, I put a plate in front of everyone and they dug in. While they inhaled my food, I just called Stan to tell him that I needed to be here to take care of my girlfriend. He allowed it, but said I have to be home tonight cause Mabel finished her Statue faster than expected.

Going back into the kitchen to tell the girls that I would be staying for today, I saw that the girls were laughing at some joke, while Thompson just now realized that Wendy had chipped teeth. While I sat down to eat my own pancakes, I had to sit next to Wendy because both the girls sat next to Tambry. Looking over to her, I swallowed what pancake I had in my mouth and asked, "How you feeling? You gonna lose one of the teeth?"

She looked a bit surprised, "Oh, well Robin said that none of the nerves are exposed so I should be fine, whatever that means. Her dad is a dentist, so I guess she would know." Nodding my head, I agreed with Robin. Mabel, being as crazy as she is, chipped one of her teeth trying to bite through one of those giant lollipops right after she got it. So I knew a bit about it. "Why are you even talking to me, I mean, I could've ruined your relationship with Tambry, you should hate me?"

Shaking my head, I told her, "Well your one of my friends, for one. And two, I have to work with you, so if I act all awkward around you it'll make us both uncomfortable."

After that, I went down stairs to wake up the other guys, when I didn't see them anywhere. About to freak out, I saw a note that they went to go crash at Nate's house. I went upstairs to tell the girls that I was staying for today, cause I forgot last time. They all accepted right away. Well Tambry looked pretty happy about it, but at the same time said, "I'm old enough to take care of self."

"We know that you are, but you still have a head injury, and your mom won't be home for a few more days, right?" Robin asked. Tambry nodded sullenly, "Good then were all staying with you." Everyone else nodded at this. We basically did what we did yesterday, except Tambry never left me in a room alone with Wendy. Around 3 in the afternoon, Wendy had to leave.

Thompson eventually talked me into coming to play the game with him, not that it took too much convincing when the girl put on 22 Jump Street. When we got down there it still smelled a bit like alcohol. Ignoring it, I checked out what games they had. Finding what I expected, I found the new Call of Duty game, along with some old Halo ones. Seeing they had Minecraft downloaded, I asked Thompson if he wanted to play it. He said okay, but he said that he had no idea how to play. Starting a peaceful world for him, I walked him through how to do things. Now, while I'm not great at Minecraft, I know how to do most of the stuff in it. Slowly, Thompson got the hang of it, but he did end up wasting 3 diamonds trying to mine it with a stone pick. Seeing what he was doing, I stopped him. We laughed about it, but he did have enough left to make a sword. When I saw that he had a basis, I left him on an easy world, and I went upstairs to see how the girls were doing. When I got upstairs, I saw a clock and I saw that I had been teaching Thompson Minecraft for 2 and a half hours.

Seeing Tambry alone in the living room, on her phone while it was on commercial, I walked up to her. "Hey, where'd Robin go? In the bathroom or something?"

She shook her head. "She had to go work. She's the afternoon attendant to her dad's dentist place. Only for today and Tuesday though."

"So are you still feeling okay?" I asked worriedly.

"Yeah, I think I should be okay." She replied happily.

I kissed her, "Well if you're sure, I have to go back to my house to my house to set up for the Wax thing."

She looked sad for a second, but soon said, "Why don't I come with you, it'll be boring here all by myself?" I accepted this and while I went to wait by the door, she went to go yell down the steps. "Thompson, me and Dipper are leaving. If you take anything of value, ILL KILL YOU!" I heard a whimpering okay before Tambry came to walk with me to the Mystery Shack.

…

When we got to the Shack, I saw that Soos had already started cleaning the Wax room. When I saw the Statue that Mabel made I couldn't help but laugh. "Mabel, Stan does not look this nice. He has way more wrinkles." For the second time, the statue moved and knocked me upside the head.

"Dammit Dipper, stop insulting your Grunkle. It might make me croak faster." I shot him a questioning look about why he was still in his suit. "Well Mabel needed some perspective to add the last of the paint to the statue."

I looked at my girlfriend, "Why did you want to come over here again?"

She shrugged, "Better than being bored at home." Not saying anything, I just took her upstairs to the attic. She saw the book that I was carrying, and asked if she could read it while I helped downstairs. Just handing it to her, I went back down and helped moved the still drying Stan statue to the stage outside. We had around ten minutes before people were supposed to start showing up, which surprisingly, it looked like most of the town did. Covering the Stan-tue before anyone could see it, people started taking seats. I saw that Nate and Lee still showed up, but they had their own pizza and just went inside the Shack.

By the time the presentation started the rest of the group was inside with me and Tambry in the attic. We were all watching it from the window. It went well until someone asked about the free pizza, at which point, Stan just said some stupid excuse and bailed. After that, we just sat around in the attic and messing around. We played some of the old board games, which Nate dominated. He said it was sort of a family trait of his to be lucky with dice. Hearing this, we switched to poker to give everyone else a chance.

We were all sitting in a circle while Wendy dealt the cards. We were playing standard Blackjack, due to it being the only game simple enough to explain to Lee. Wendy got a 3, Nate a 6, Thompson lucked out with an ace, Nate got a queen, and I got an ace also. Tambry was just reading the book while sitting on my bed. Tambry had already lost all her "money", which were just some BBQ chips we had downstairs. Everybody else was in the same position except for me and Wendy. I had been playing since I was a kid with my dad, so I could keep a better face than most people, but when I raised an eyebrow at Wendy, she pulled down her sleeve to show me an identical deck of cards to the ones we were using. It ended with me winning 21, while Wendy pulled out the wrong card from her sleeve and busted. As I took my "money" back to my bed I cuddled up next to Tambry.

"Watcha doin," I asked her. She stole one of my chips before answering.

"Well I was reading your book, but then I realized that it's full of things that could kill us, so I stopped," she looked at me with tearful eyes. "Just promise me you won't die before summer ends."

"I can't do that, but I will try. Besides," I opened the book to a random page," do you really think that a twenty foot long mouse could kill me?"

She looked at the page a bit longer, and then hit my shoulder. "It says that it can somehow summon lightning Dipper." Scratching my check, I just closed the book and took her hand.

"I'm not gonna get killed by anything this summer. That I –"

"Dude your uncle is getting killed!" Lee screamed as he came upstairs. As a whole we rushed downstairs to find a man cutting off my Grunkle's head. Not thinking, I tackled him to the ground and wrestled the axe from his hand hand. Or, I would have if his hand didn't melt and pull off when I tried to grab it. Remembering what I read about Lunar Wax, I figured this must be it.

"Somebody get some rope" I yelled, remembering how his hand melted, I also said" and a candle." Keeping the figure on the ground, Nate came back with what I asked for. We tied the guy up and put him on Stan's chair. Remembering about Stan, I saw that the Stan that got killed was the wax statue. Sighing in relief I turned to the Wax man. Ironically, it was John Wilkes Booth. "Now why did you try and kill my uncle."

"I'll never tell," at this point I grabbed the candle and lit it. "Well maybe I won't," he said nervously. I started burning his ear off at this point. Right when the earlobe started dripping, he panicked, "OKAY, OAKY! I'll spill. The wax statues are upset about being locked up in that room for 10 years. Now get the candle away from my ear. I can't hear too well out of it anymore."

I moved the candle away, but I didn't put the candle out. Turing to the rest of the guys I saw that all of them had some kind of heating element. Tambry has holding an old lamp with the cover taken off. Nate and Lee both had Long Light tubes they had rigged to stay lit. Thompson somehow managed to get an actual flaming torch. Wendy found an old Halloween plastic candle. And Robin was duel wielding two portable hair dryers. All in all it looked pretty badass. It also didn't help that they were posed to look so, but I digress. "Guys, its melting time," I said as I burned the head of the wax assassin

We went down to the tourist section of the Shack, and looked around. We saw a few wax figures patrolling the hall and proceeded to plan, or we would have it Nate and Lee didn't bull charge them with their light sabers. Not to say it didn't work, but I think that they were a little show-offy. We went to the room and saw a meeting. A few prominent wax figures were planning the invasion of the town. W-Sherlock was planning with W-Einstein. W-Napoleon and W-George Washington were training some of the less battle inclined wax figures. We then led a charge, with 6 of us it was fairly easy to take out the make-shift army. It was the strategists that were harder to take. They were surprisingly agile and knew how to best counter our weapons. Tambry and I had left the others downstairs to finish off W-Sherlock. It was going well but my candle wasn't going to last too much longer and Tambry's cord wasn't gonna reach at his point at the edge of the roof. Tambry made a mistake though, she took a step too far and her lamp stopped working. W-Sherlock then made a lunge and grabbed her.

"Back away boy, my spy told me that she was your girlfriend, and I will drop her if you come closer" Sherlock said, Tambry was terrified, but she nodded her head. Seeing that she wanted me too, I charged him.

"Get away from her you creep," I exclaimed, I was able to stab my last bit of candle into his face and hold it enough to kill him. With it finally over, I looked around for my girlfriend, but couldn't find her. That when I realized,...

Tambry had fallen!

**AN: Sorry for the cliffhanger (NOT) but please, Review so I know how you feel. Just don't uselessly flame. I find that to be counterproductive, cause if you say you hate my story that will make me do it more. **


End file.
